


A Day In The Life Of A Bird

by Bam4Me



Series: Just Helping Out [2]
Category: Avengers, Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: (who forgets to take out his hearing aids sometimes cause i am an idiot), Alpha!America, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Beta!Clint, Desperate!Clint, F/F, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Steve, Omega/Omega, alpha!Kate, alpha!Phil, deaf!Clint, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint loves his life. Of course, he's also an idiot sometimes. Also, he worries about his mini-hawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life Of A Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a thing going...
> 
> Come see me at gayestblogthesite.tumblr.com

So, Alpha/Beta couples weren’t the most _popular_ couples out there. Of course, there was nothing wrong with them. Love was love, and it’s not like the world wasn’t populated enough already. Just, why would a big strong alpha want to fuck someone who couldn’t even take their knot most of the time?

 

At least, that’s what Clint thought when he and Phil first started dating. Why would Phil, an alpha on just about every omega in SHIELDs radar, want to fuck him?

 

Of course, that was before he knew just how smitten Phil was with him.

 

To be honest, that was kind of nice. Having someone so fucking in love with you, that they go against their natural biology to be with you, and _only_ you? That was just nice.

 

Of course, that wasn’t to say that a beta _couldn’t_ take an alpha’s knot. There would always be a size queen willing to have a go at one, or a beta with enough determination (and omega brand lube, which not only helped the process out greatly, but it made Phil’s senses go crazy wild, and the alpha with them) to do it.

 

Clint had all; the lube, the determination, and the size kink. He was happy to service his alpha whenever possible.

 

Which lead us to where Clint was now.

 

On his back, with four of his own fingers in his hole, and trying to convince himself that he _didn’t_ need to attempt self-fisting today. Which, was harder than it seems, because Phil is late getting home today, and he felt like he might cry if he doesn’t get knotted up soon.

 

Fuck, is this what omegas in heat feel like? No wonder they all seemed so upset all the time. His cock felt like it was on fire, and he might actually start crying if Phil didn’t come in in the next ten minutes.

 

Clint let out the most desperate noise, sobbing out as he ground down on his fingers. Fuck, omega brand lube was good for getting a knot in, but, Christ if it didn’t make him feel like he was going to cum at all times, and like he could cum ten times in a row. (Which, btw, he cannot, he’s only achieved four in a row so far, over a three hour period.)

 

“Sweet boy, I _told_ you not to play with yourself with that until alpha was home to knot you up good.”

 

Clint let out another sob, his free hand reaching towards the door to the room, where Phil was slowly loosening his tie. Clint whined at how slow he was being, his hole clenching around his fingers in need of getting Phil’s knot in him. Fuck, he felt like his every muscle was on fire.

 

Phil was giving him an almost bored look (though, Clint knew he was just teasing, cause his pants were tented like a circus) and circled the bed to get in front of him, before slowly stripping out of the suit. “Hand out of that pretty hole, little bird. You know I like you tight.”

 

Clint moaned, pulling his fingers out with another sob, feeling empty and on fire inside. Phil smirked, and Clint almost wanted to punch him in the face. Fuck, his alpha was being _mean_.

 

“P-please! Alpha, please! Knot me?” Clint couldn’t hold back the emotional hiccup at the end, feeling raw and shaky under Phil’s gaze.

 

Phil nearly growled, pushing his pants down with a bit more force than he usually used when Clint wasn’t smelling like he was in heat. Fuck, he didn’t even smell like an omega in heat, just like a beta who’s desperate for a knot in him, and he was.

 

Phil reached out after kicking the pants and underwear off of him, grabbing Clint’s thighs and pulling him to the edge of the bed.

 

He reached down one hand to push a finger into the soft hole, feeling that Clint was _more_ than ready for his cock. “Baby bird, how much lube did you use? You feel like a bitch in heat.”

 

Clint let out another soft sob, pushing down on that finger while he twisted to push his face into the covers. “I, I might have used a bit much, I’m _sorry_ , I just _needed_ you so bad!”

 

Phil leaned in, petting at Clint’s thigh soothingly, “You’re fine, baby. Was just worried about my boy. Gonna push in now, kay?”

 

Clint nodded into the covers, letting out a wet moan when Phil pushed into him.

 

It wasn’t until Phil was seated as deep in him as he could get, knot fully formed, that Clint could even think straight again.

 

Phil spooned up behind him, making Clint feel very safe in his arms. Phil pushed his nose into Clint’s neck and breathed in deep. “Sweet bird, I told you not to use that stuff unless you’re willing to use a knotting dildo if I’m not around.”

 

Clint let out a whine, “I needed you, Alpha. Felt so lonely while you were gone. Just wanted to make things go faster when you got home. Not my fault you were late.” Clint grumped out the words, pouting into the covers, making Phil laugh behind him.

 

“Clint, you didn’t even take out your hearing aids. That’s unusual for you during sex.”

 

Clint paused, thinking about that for a moment. He never kept them in for sex, got too sweaty most of the time, but as soon as he got his fingers slicked up with the omega brand, all other thoughts left him. “Okay, maybe I was a bit hasty. You gotta admit though, it’s a lot easier than trying to turn over so I can see you, at least, with a knot in my ass it is.”

 

Phil sighed, leaning in to nuzzle at Clint’s neck. Actually, this was nice. Clint could barely hear anything without the aids in, but this way, they could talk a bit.

 

“Should ask Tony if he can make moisture resistant aids for sex. He would be amused and go all out for it.” Phil snorted into Clint’s neck.

 

“Baby, that is an awful idea… I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

 

***

 

Clint used to live with Kate Bishop. Of course, he owned the apartment building she was in now, and so she wasn’t in need of rent money for the moment (though, if she ever did need it, Clint would just ask Tony if she could come stay with them) but they still had lived with each other for about three years until Phil and him moved into Avengers Tower.

 

Of course, Clint still worried about her.

 

Yeah, she was an alpha, but, she was only eighteen, and she was mini him. Of _course_ he was worried about his mini-hawk. He just… he was pretty sure she didn’t want some weirdo beta sticking around, mother henning him while she was trying to score with cute omegas…

 

Or that one alpha that she seemed interested in… America… Cap had pretty much adopted her as the mini-him, which was cool, but, Clint wasn’t sure if she was right for his girl. Oh yeah, Kate could take care of herself, but, that doesn’t mean that an alpha couldn’t get hurt too.

 

Clint could hear the faint noises of Lucky barking from the hallway to his old apartment, but it sounded a lot quieter than it probably should be, and so he probably needed to change his batteries soon.

 

He used his spare key to get the apartment door open, and winced at the mess.

 

Well no, it wasn’t _his_ usual kind of mess, because his kind of mess usually involved pizza boxes littered all over and too many coffee cups. No, this was the mess of a teenage superhero, who was doing too much in her day, and with not enough time to clean up after herself.

 

At least there weren’t too many take out boxes, so, either the clothes thrown all over was the accumulation of weeks worth of mess, and she was sort of eating healthy, _or_ the mess had happened over the course of a few days, and Clint should be worried on why she felt the need to change her clothes so often.

 

To be honest, he barely felt the urge to change his clothes more than once a week (if Phil wasn’t forcing him to,) but, he didn’t have a sensitive alpha or omega nose to worry about. (Though, when both Steve and Tony went into heat at the same time, he did usually worry about that, because he could apparently smell them fairly well, and as a beta who isn’t very used to omegas in heat, Phil and Natasha usually had to keep an eye out for him walking into random walls at all times.)

 

“Kate! You here?”

 

There was a muffled thump from the bedroom and Kate stumbled out of the door about ten seconds later while Clint was getting some plates for the homemade chicken and rice that Bruce had sent him over with. She looked half asleep, and a look behind her showed America, both of them wearing just enough clothes to be considered decent, and half awake.

 

“Hey, Clint.”

 

“Hey, mini-me. You okay? You look like you got run over very recently.”

 

America fell onto the couch in the living room, blinking sleep out of her eyes and sniffling tiredly. Kate came into the kitchen and wrapped herself around Clint’s waist in a ‘welcome back’ hug while she sniffed at the food he was dishing out for them. “Not run over, just a little trampled. I’m okay. Why do you smell like an omega?”

 

Clint went bright red and shoved two plates into her hands, guiding her back into the living room to sit and eat with America. “Not omega. Just… uh.”

 

America perked up at the smell, raising an eyebrow at him, “No, it’s that fake omega lube stuff, right?”

 

Clint nodded, face still red. Kate gave a small smirk at him, snickering. “Oh. That makes much more sense.”

 

Clint sighed and went back into the kitchen to get his own plate. At least she was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> gayestblogthesite.tumblr.com


End file.
